Toon Warriors
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: When a gang called the Warriors is accused of murdering another gang's leader, they have to fight their way home thru Toon York City. ShadouxRouge please R
1. Meet the gang

**(A/N: Behold, the first ever parody of the 1978 cult classic, The Warriors! I believe this story will start like a fad of people writing their own Warriors parodies. Also the Sonic characters I'm going to use in this are human. I own nothing used in this story.)**

We start out our story fading into the pages of a manga that reads "The battle of Cunaxa: 401 BC" We see an army of soldiers while a voice is narrating the words. While the voice does this the page scrolls down slowly.

Narrator: _Over two millenniums ago an army of Greek soldiers found themselves isolated in the middle of the Persian Empire, one thousand miles from safety, one thousand miles from the sea, one thousand miles with enemies on all sides. Theirs was a story of a desperate forced march. Theirs was a story of courage._

We then pan up to the next page as we continue to scroll down. We then see a panel that has a kid with black hair with red in it, a girl in a heart shaped bra with white hair, and a kid with golden spiky hair.

Narrator: _This too, is a story of courage._

We then fade into a panel that has the Coney Island wonder wheel on it. While we do, we hear a clanking sound almost like the sound of bottles being clanked together.

It's late at night in Toon York city and the year is 1978. This was a dark time for the city. Why, because street gangs ran the whole city. You could barely walk around the city without seeing one of the gangs glaring at you. But tonight, something was going to happen to a certain gang that would change their lives forever.

After we look at the Wonder Wheel for a bit longer, a tall boy with brown hair, black pants, sneakers and a red leather vest was talking to someone. The boy's name is Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba: It's still on, and we're going. Ansem sent an emissary earlier today to be sure. Now Ansem said he doesn't want anybody packed, and he doesn't want anybody flexin' any muscle, so I gave him my word that The Warriors would uphold the truce. Now everybody says that Ansem is the one and only, I think we should go take a look for ourselves.

We cut to a total of nine guys getting on a subway train on their way to whatever Ansem has called.

Now would be a good time to introduce our heroes of this story, The Warriors. There a gang from Coney Island and believe me when I say you don't want to mess with them.

The vests they wore are made of dark red leather with a skull on the back wearing a Spartan helmet. On the sides of the helmet are wings and over the skull and wings are letters that read **Warriors**.

The other members consisted of a 17 year old boy with black hair with red stripes in it, a black short sleeved shirt, black pants, a chain hanging on the side of his pants, red and white shoes, and a Warriors vest. His name is Shadow and he's Kaiba's second in command. Oh and he has red eyes.

Then there's a 17 year old kid wearing short blue pants, a Warriors vest, sandals, and a straw hat. He also has a scar under his left eye. His name is Luffy.

Of course no gang is complete without a good scout, which brings us to our next Warrior, Espio. He's a white guy with purple hair, yellow eyes, wearing a sleeveless purple shirt, a Warriors vest, light purple pants, two black straps on his pants, purple and black shoes with ankle bracelets on 'em, and he's supposed to carry some kunai with him, but he had to leave them behind at The Warriors hang out.

Next up is the muscle in the gang. The muscle is a big guy with an American flag bandana on, golden hair, sunglasses, five a clock shadow, a red short sleeved shirt, a Warriors vest, black spiked bracelets, tan pants, and brown shoes. His name is Bandit Keith.

Nexy up is the so called Ladies man of the bunch. He's wearing a blue lined long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up partially, black pants, and of course a Warriors vest. His hair is golden yellow, his hair is covering is right eye and he's smoking a cigarette. His name is Sanji.

Up next is the gang's main graffiti artist. A young kid named Roxas. He has golden hair, a white under shirt under his vest, tan pants, a black and white checkerboard bracelet, one white ring and one black ring on the same hand as his bracelet and red and white shoes. He also carries a tote bag with him everywhere he goes cause that's what he carries his paint in. He's the youngest member of the Warriors.

The next member is a teenage boy with black hair in a beetles doo, bushy eyebrows, a green shirt, a leaf village headband on his waist, green pants with orange socks raising up almost to his knees, bandages on his hands, and a Warriors vest. His name is Rock Lee, the handsome devil.

The final member is a kid with a white shirt on, blue jeans, black and white sneakers, yellow hair, and a Warriors vest. His name is Joey.

While riding on the subway, they where all just messing around, like talking among themselves, and even stole Luffy's straw hat at one point. He hated it when people stole his hat from him. He managed to get it back tough while the other gang members laughed. As they rode thru we see a bunch of cut scenes of conversations between the members.

Shadow: Kaiba, we ain't even ever been to the Bronx before.

Kaiba: Relax Shadow. This concave is going to be solid. Every gang in the city is going to be there.

We then see different gangs on their way to the Bronx. Like the Panthers, the Roaches, etc.

Sajji: We're going in there with nothing.

Joey: Hey Sanji, calm down. Well fit in with everyone else there, nine guys, no weapons.

Kaiba: So Roxas, you got the stuff?

_(Roxas holds up a can of spray paint)_

Kaiba: I want you to spray everything in sight. I want everyone to know the Warriors where there.

Bandit Keith: Maybe if we're lucky we'll get to waste a few heads along the way.

Kaiba: You just solider and keep your big mouth shut.

Bandit Keith just frowned at Kaiba.

Luffy: You never know what you're gonna run into out there in this city. If we wear our colors we can't be able to hide.

Sanji (4kids voice): Well, who wants to hide?

Bandit Keith: One thing that might get us out of Ansem's get together is meeting some strange wool. I wouldn't mind nailing one or two things along the way.

Rock Lee: You've got a one track mind sometimes you know that Keith?

Bandit Keith: What's the matter, ya turning; into a wimp?

We cut to a first person view of a subway train heading into a tunnel. They have arrived at the Bronx.

**_(Please R&R and tell me what you think)_**


	2. Nowhere to run

When the Warriors finally arrived at the Bronx, Kaiba was right. Every gang in the city WAS there! Roxas looked and say a wooden platform being guarded by a bunch of guys wearing black tuxedoes, had black face paint on and yellow face paint on their eyes, black shoes, black leather gloves and on the back of the tuxes was the Heartless logo. These guys are the Heartless, the biggest gang in the city.

The Warriors managed to find a place to sit and looked on as the crowd chatted. A few minutes later, a tan skinned man with long white hair, a long grey coat, black shoulder pads, white gloves, a white shirt under his jacket, black pants, black boots, and the Heartless logo on his chest stepped up. His name is Ansem, the leader of the Heartless.

Ansem: Can you count suckers?! I say the future is ours!

And with that the crowd became dead silent.

Ansem If you can count!

The gang leader began stepping upon the wooden platform while the only noises that could be heard we're people in the crowd coughing and the sound of crickets.

Gang member: C'mon Ansem, we're with you!

Gang member: Go ahead man!

The leader stepped onto the wooden platform and faced the crowd.

Ansem: Now look, what we have here before us! We've got the Panthers sitting next to the Wild Hunters. We've got the Pythons, right by the Birds of prey! Nobody is wasting anybody. That is a miracle. And miracles are the way thing ought to be!

The crowd lightly cheered.

Ansem: You're standing right now with nine delegates, from a hundred gangs, and there's over a hundred more! That's twenty thousand hard core members. Forty thousand counting affiliates, and twenty thousand more not organized, but who are ready to fight! Sixty thousand soldiers!

The crowd cheered slightly again.

Ansem: Now there ain't but twenty thousand police in the whole city, can you dig it? Can you dig it, CAN YOU DIG IT!?

The crowd then erupted into applause. A few seconds later they all calmed down.

Ansem: Now here's the sum total. One gang could run this whole city! One gang! Nothing would move without us allowing it to happen. We could tax the crime syndicates, the police, because we've got the street suckers! CAN YOU DIG IT!?

The crowd applauded again. Unknown to them, a whole bunch of squad cars where lining up outside the arena ready to take them down.

Ansem: The problem in the past has been the man turning us against one another!

As he said this, Espio got out of his spot and moved thru the crowd until he got a better view of Ansem.

Ansem: We have been unable to see the truth, because we've all been fighting for ten square feet of ground. Our turf, out little piece of turf! That's crap brothers! The turf is ours by right, and now it's our turn. So all we have to do, is keep up the general truce, and take over one burrow at a time! Secure our territory, secure our turf, because it's all our turf!

The crowd then burst into cheers and whistling. If you looked down into it, you couldn't be able to see whose who. We cut to a bunch of hands passing a black Smith and Wesson pistol. The gun stopped moving when it went into the hand of a man with purple hair, a brown jacket that read Snipers on the back, a cowboy hat, a white shirt, a belt, dark blue pants, brown fingerless gloves and brown shoes. His name is Fang the sniper.

The crowd kept cheering while Ansem stood on the platform with a look of confidence on his face. Fang then aimed the pistol at Ansem, and BANG! Ansem fell off the platform to the ground, dead. The crowd fell silent and after a few seconds began running away and yelling in fright. Espio looked down and guess what, he saw Fang shoot Ansem! Fang looked back and saw Espio looking at him in shock. Fang just sneered at Espio and aimed the pistol at him, ready to shoot him. But thank Espio's lucky stars, a bunch of spot lights lit up and partially blinded Fang. Espio took this moment to get out of there!

Suddenly, the police started their sirens and this scared the gangs even more! The cops got their night sticks out and ran into the arena, getting ready to bust any member they see. All the gang members ran around the arena, looking for a way out and trying to find their group. Kaiba leaped off of where he was standing and told his group where to go.

Kaiba: Guys, head the other way against the crowd! And keep your asses down!

Kaiba then headed over to where Ansem was standing while the Heartless members began moving his body. Roxas found himself separated from his group and looked around at the running gang members, scared stiff. The Heartless members began moving Ansem's body.

Heartless member: Hey be careful with him, watch his head!

Kaiba just looked down at Ansem's body.

Gang member: Man, there weren't supposed to be no guns!

The gangs continued running away and Roxas was still lost in the sea of them. Luckily, Espio managed to find him.

Espio: C'mon, move it!

Roxas: Is Kaiba alright?

Espio: I think he's up there!

Roxas: Are you sure?

Espio: No! C'mon let's get out of here!

The two then ran away hoping to find their friends. Meanwhile down at the wooden platform Fang began pointing to Kaiba.

Fang: THERE HE IS! THAT'S HIM! THAT'S, THE WARRIOR!

Kaiba turned around and saw the purple haired man pointing at him.

Fang: HE SHOT ANSEM!

Kaiba: Hey, you're crazy! I didn't do anything!

Fang grabbed another member of the Snipers.

Fang: WE SAW HIM!

Member: Yeah, that's him!

Fang: He's the one, he's the one! THE WARRIORS DID IT! THE WARRIORS DID IT!

Fang then leaped over the wooden barrier he was behind and charged towards Kaiba.

Fang: THE WARRIORS DID IT! THE WARRIORS DID IT!

He managed to grab onto Kaiba but Kaiba threw him behind him. Fang got back up only to be greeted by Kaiba's elbow into his nose. Another Sniper member ran to Kaiba but he got jabbed in the stomach, and another one got left hooked in the side of his mouth. Kaiba's luck suddenly ran out when a Heartless member got in front of him and kicked him in the face. The other Heartless began beating on Kaiba. He was outnumbered!

Espio and Roxas managed to find their friends unaware what was happening to their leader.

Heartless member: KILL HIM!

The Heartless continued to beat up Kaiba. All over the place, gangs where running around, helping each other scale onto platforms, and try to find a way to escape. It was complete chaos! The other Warriors found a wooden fence and had Bandit Keith punch against it until he created a whole in it. The Warriors quickly ran thru the whole and away from the arena. The gang got as far away from the arena as they could. They all stopped in a graveyard and sat down panting, just avoiding a bunch of squad cars and a police chopper. After the cars and chopper left, Shadow looked back to see if they where being followed.

Shadow: Are we all here?

Espio: Just Kaiba's missing.

Sanji: The fuzz must have got him.

Shadow (talking to Sanji): Did you see him get caught?

Sanji: I saw him, and then he wasn't there anymore. I was hauling ass.

Shadow: Hey Roxas, why don't you take a look around and be sure we're O.K.?

Roxas: This is a graveyard!

Regrettably, Roxas began looking around to be sure they weren't going to get caught.

Luffy: O.K. guys, what are we going to do now?

Shadow: We're going back.

Rock Lee: You mind telling us how? Coney Island must be fifty to about a hundred miles from here. And so is my sweet Sakura.

Luffy (thinking): I hope he realizes she's with Sasuke now.

Shadow: It's the only choice we've got.

Sanji: Yeah it's real simple except every cop in this whole city will be looking to bust out heads open.

Shadow: We've got something else to think about.

Rock Lee: What's that?

Joey: The truce. You guy's think it's still on?

Rock Lee: If it isn't, we're going to have to fight out way back.

Luffy: Man, I wish we we're packed and that my crew was here.

Roxas meanwhile was hanging onto a stone angel and began looking around.

Shadow: Well if this truce is really off anything could hit us between here and that train. If any of you get separated, make it to the platform at Union Square. That'll be where we switch trains.

Bandit Keith: I've got just one question.

The 17 year old boy looked at Keith.

Bandit Keith: Who named you leader?

Shadow just stared at him.

Bandit Keith: I've got as much right to take over as you. Besides, you're just a kid.

Espio: Hey, it's Kaiba's choice, Shadow's war chief.

Bandit Keith: Yeah? Well right about now Ol' dragon boys probably got a nightstick shoved half way up his ass. Oh man, I bet you can't even find the subway.

Shadow: We'll talk about this later Keith.

Bandit Keith: We'll what's wrong with right now? I want to be warlord. Cause' I ain't getting led around by a 17 year old punk with black and red hair.

Shadow: Make your move.

Luffy: C'mon Keith, lighten up.

Rock Lee: Yeah. Shadow's war chief.

Sanji: We'd better stick together if we're going to get thru this.

Bandit Keith finally gave up and let Shadow take command.

Roxas: Hey you guys, the trains right over there! C'mon let's go!

The gang started off on their adventure home.

Joey: Hey Keith, don't worry about it. Just stay loose.

Shadow: Roxas, mark the spot.

Roxas got off of the stone angel and took out a can of red spraypaint. On the stand where the angel was standing, Roxas sprayed a big red W. He then saw his pals where leaving without him. He quickly put the paint back into his tote bag.

Roxas: Hey, wait for me!

The scene went back to a manga page and went down a panel which showed the outside of a huge building with words that read, "Somewhere in Gramercy Park…" as we fade into it.

Inside the building, two heartless members are following a big spirit sort of thing with pitch black skin, horns, yellow eyes, white straps going diagonally across his mouth and across his body, sharp claws, and no legs. He was Ansem's guardian and now the new leader of the heartless. He and the two Heartless members walked into a room where all the Heartless members where lined up in perfect lines and standing still. The Guardian stopped in front of all of them.

Guardian: Heartless!

Heartless members: YEAH! RIGHT!

The Guardian just stood there looking at the members.

Guardian: Who are The Warriors?

Nobody answered. They all just stood there with an emotionless stare plastered on their faces.

Guardian: There must be some word about them.

Still nothing.

Guardian: I want them all. I want all the Warriors. I want them alive if possible, if not, wasted! But I want them. Send the word!

We then cut to the inside of a radio station where a black girl with a red hat, blue clothes, white shoes and a pigtail is sitting at the broad casters seat. We don't see her face but we'll call her Numbah 5.

Numbah 5: Alright now, for all you boppers out there in the big city, all you street people with an ear for the action, listen up. Cause' Numbah 5's been asked to relay a request from the Gramercy Heartless. It's a special for the Warriors, that bunch of tough guys from Coney. And I do mean them. Here's a little song with them in mind.

Numbah 5 placed a record on a player and put the needle on. The song got broadcasted throughout the whole city. The song was** "Nowhere to run"** by Arnold McCuller. As the song plays we see different shots of the city and some gangs getting ready to go hunt some Warriors. We then see the Warriors themselves hiding from the cops who are also on the prowl. They've got a long way to go to get back home.

Numbuh 5: Be looking good Warriors. All the way back to Coney, good luck. Adios

**(Please R&R and Happy 4th of July)**


	3. Desperate dudes

Later that night, the Warriors managed to get to a huge empty road underneath an overhead train track. They where all lined up against a wall, waiting.

Bandit Keith: C'mon what kind of crap is this?

Rock Lee: Yeah. The station's right there. What are we standing around waiting for?

Espio: Well for starters, a train would be nice. Unless you wanna' go up there and get wrecked on an open platform.

Rock Lee: C'mon, guys. Look, nobodies out there. It's perfectly safe.

Bandit Keith: He's right. Where acting like a bunch of wimps. And I hate wimps.

However, the Warriors saw two lights coming down the road. They waited to see what it was, and sure enough, it was another gang. It was a bunch of guys dressed like 70's punks and had different colored Mohawks. They where all riding in a windowless small black school bus, wielding 2x4s. And 4 guys where sitting on the top. They where known as the Metal heads.

Joey: Oh man, it's the Metal heads.

Luffy: I bet they all forgot about the truce guys.

Rock Lee: I think you're right.

The gang watched as the Metal heads drove by in their bus and waited till they where out of sight. They sent Espio out really quickly to check to see if they where safe. The gang then heard a rumbling sound. They looked up at the train platform and saw a train pulling in.

Sanji: Guys, that's our train. We've got to make it or else where dead.

They saw that this was going to be more trouble then they expected. Just down the street, the Metal heads turned their bus around!

Roxas: Oh my god.

Espio's eyes widened and he quickly turned invisible. This made it easy to run across the street to his friends without being seen. When he got back he became visible again.

Espio: So Shadow, are we gonna' go for it?

They had no choice. They all ran into the street and when they did, the Metal heads saw them and began yelling stuff like, "Kill them! Rip them apart! You Warriors are dead, hear me, DEAD!" The Warriors sprinted down the street trying to get away from the Metal head's bus. Sweat came down their faces and Rock Lee thought to himself, "Man, it's kind of hard to run in sandals. And I'm a ninja, this shouldn't bother me!"

At last, they all managed to get to the stairs that led to their station. They all ran up the steps, and Bandit Keith quickly flipped the Metal heads off. A Metal head took a swing at Keith but his 2x4 broke because of the metal beam Keith was behind. Keith quickly ran up the stairs and jumped over the turnstile with his pals.

Luffy: Wait a sec, hold that train!

A Metal head managed to grab onto Luffy's leg and began laughing menacingly.

Metal head: A got you now kid!

Luffy continued hopping on one leg and his leg began stretching like rubber!

Metal head: What the!?

Luffy looked back and stretched his other arm ahead of him.

Luffy: Gum Gum, pistol!

He launched his fist forward like a bullet and nailed the Metal head square in the face, knocking him out cold. Luffy continued to run with his pals and they finally managed to get in the train just as it started moving. The Warriors started laughing and the Metal heads began groaning and cursing. Inside, the Warriors began celebrating their victory.

Rock Lee: Oh man, those where desperate dudes, what ever that means.

Luffy: Yeah but they didn't look like it! And I managed to take one out back there!

Bandit Keith: Bunch of wimps those guys!

Sanji: Yeah, we made it! And in a few hours it's back to the land of Cotton candy and cute girls. CI, the big Coney!

Shadow: When we get there, that's when we make it.

The excitement quickly calmed down.

Rock Lee: Hey it's O.K. war chief.

Roxas: Hey, I found Coney Island!

Roxas was looking at the train map while his friends where talking.

Bandit Keith: Hey, figure out how many stops it is to Union Square.

Sanji: Hey man, don't you think that's too hard for a kid like Roxas?

The gang laughed and Espio walked over and looked at the map with Roxas.

Espio: Hey Roxas its O.K. Nobody can read these things anyway.

Rock Lee: Hey guys, what's the difference? Where all home free!

The gang just grinned and sat back and relaxed.

Meanwhile back at the Heartless hangout, the Guardian was sitting down and a member came up next to him.

Heartless: We just heard from the Metal heads. They blew it.

All the Guardian could do was just stare ahead of himself. Something tells me he's not too happy.

Up ahead, someone started a fire and all train schedules had to be put on hold. The train the Warriors where on had to stop at the station which was right across the street from the station our heroes where at. They all looked out the window to see what was going on.

Roxas: Oh man guys. This train's had it.

Luffy: This is impossible!

Sanji: What are we going to do? Aw man, this sucks.

Roxas: Why couldn't it rain now?

Espio: Maybe we out to be worrying about who set that freakin' fire.

Shadow: C'mon. We walk from here.

The gang followed Shadow off the train.

Meanwhile back with the Snipers, they where driving around in a black Hearse and stopped at a candy stand with a payphone next to it. The girl at the counter stared at them while Fang got some change out and dialed a number. While he was doing this, a Sniper member walked up to the counter and took a bunch of chocolate bars without paying. He tossed the bars to the Sniper members. A few seconds later, Fang began talking to someone.

Fang: Yeah. How are ya? I was just checkin' on ya. Aw man you should have been there. It was a real mess. This guy, Ansem had a little accident. They did. Well that's alright. These guys called The Warriors, they deserve it. They caused that accident you know. We will. You take care of yourself.

Fang hung the phone up and walked back to his pals. His second in command handed Fang the chocolate bar he took and Fang began unwrapping it.

Co-captain: So, we all set?

Fang: Where set all right. Someone should pick those bums up. The Heartless sent out the word and want them alive. We sure don't.

Fang broke off a piece of his chocolate bar and ate it.

Co-captain: The sooner someone grabs them the better.

Fang: What's the matter? Are you afraid the Warriors are going to snitch on us before they get raked in?

Co-captain: Yeah right I'm worried. I just don't want the Heartless to go down on my head.

Fang: No sweat. There looking for the Warriors, remember!?

As he said this, he grabbed the co-captain's ear and began pinching it and threw his co-captain back almost causing him to lose balance. The co-captain slightly glared at Fang.

Fang: We could do some hunting too. That'll make you feel better.

The purple haired gang leader grabbed his co-captain's shoulder and threw him back with the other Snipers.

Candy counter girl: Hey. What about the money you owe?

Fang just snapped at her.

Fang: FOR WHAT!?

He threw his chocolate bar at the candy counter girl and this made her slightly jump.

Fang just glared at her before he and his 8 pals got in their Hearse and drove off.

**(Please R&R and if you're wondering what the Snipers symbol looks like it's a skull with bullet's for teeth and it has a bullet hole in the center of it's head with a drop of blood dripping out.)**


	4. Big trouble

**(manga page transition to a panel with Shadow looking slightly up. We then fade into it.)**

Shadow was looking up at the roof of a building at something. He was looking at a two guys with dark green leather jackets, dark green jeans, brown shoes, and on the back was the head of a grasshopper with words that read **HOPPERS** in bold black letters.

Sanji: Who are these clowns?

Espio: Hoppers. There so low they don't even have a spot on the map. There a real low class.

Shadow: How about numbers?

Espio: About full strength, maybe thirty.

Rocl Lee: Last time I checked thirty's a lot more then eight.

Bandit Keith: I bet there wimps and I'm getting sick of doing all this running.

They looked at the Hoppers a few more seconds and Shadow finally spoke up.

Shadow: C'mon. Let's go.

The gang started walking again and saw a total of 9 guys sitting near the outside of a Toon York boarding house. Their leader was there and he was a kid with a Hoppers jacket on, short light green pants, green shoes, yellow glasses, and he had aqua colored hair. His name is Weevil Underwood. Weevil motioned a member to go somewhere and the member ran away.

Luffy: You know where he's going right?

Roxas: Yeah, to go get reinforcements.

Sanji: We're going to die guys. We're going to die.

Luffy: I don't know. These guys don't look like the toughest gang I've ever seen. Besides, I've got my rubber powers and Sanji's got his sweet kicking attacks. We can mow right thru these guys.

Shadow: Still, we can't risk it. No matter what happens, nobody lip off or throw any punches. I'm going to go talk to him.

Bandit Keith: When did you suddenly become a Diplomat?

Joey: I apologize, but you aren't exactly the state department type.

Shadow: Espio, you come with me.

The two walked towards the Hoppers and Weevil stepped forward.

Weevil: Maybe you bugs ought to show me your invitation?

Espio: How do you figure?

Weevil: Well you just came down here swarming like moths attracted to light, invading our territory, no permits, no parley.

Shadow: Were not invading kid. And I'm parlaying right now.

Espio: Yeah, we where just at that big meeting up at the Bronx. We're going home to Coney. Our train got messed up by a fire.

Weevil: I don't know what you're talking about. How could this be a big meeting if the Hoppers weren't there?

Espio: Honestly you didn't miss anything. There was a huge accident and a lot of heads got busted.

Weevil: Are you saying the Hoppers aren't cool? You think the Hoppers aren't well known?

Shadow: We never said that.

Weevil: Well guess what you pests? We've got a rep about the size of this whole city! Other gangs whizz themselves at the mere sight of us. You mess with us and you'll find that out the hard way. We'll crush you like the pests that you are!

Espio sweat dropped and thought to himself.

Espio (thinking): This kid can't be serious.

Weevil snapped his fingers at his co-captain to come over to him. When the co-captain got over to Weevil, he stood next to him, took out a newspaper clipping and handed it to Espio who started reading it.

Weevil: See that? Were so tough they write about our raids in the paper.

Espio (sarcastically): Well, I'm impressed. That's a real heavy rep. the Hoppers right? Yeah, Numbuh 5, she talks about you all the time.

Co-captain: We ain't got one!

Espio folded the clipping and gave it back to the co captain.

Espio: Maybe because you guys are so bad there all afraid of you.

There where a few seconds of awkward tension.

Weevil: Alright look. There's no problem with you making your way thru here unless you come in peace.

Suddenly the sound of a chicken clucking was heard.

Shadow and Espio looked up and saw a girl Shadow's age with white hair, blue eye shadow, aqua colored eyes, a pink pearl necklace, pink pearl bracelets on both her wrists, a pink shoulder less and sleeveless spaghetti strap shirt, black straight leg pants, and purple heeled shoes with 3 inch heels standing on the porch. Oh, and she had ample cleavage. All Weevil could do was just grunt slightly as the girl giggled.

Weevil: Be quiet Rouge!

Rouge just giggled louder and began walking down the stairs.

Bandit Keith: You know what that is don't ya?

Luffy: A girl?

Bandit Keith: That, and trouble.

Joey: I like trouble. Reminds me of Mai.

Rouge stopped on the sidewalk and looked at Shadow and Espio. Shadow felt a small smile creep onto his face.

Rouge: Those vests there are real nice.

Co-captain: Lighten up Rouge. Don't go looking for trouble.

Weevil: You should have kept your mouth closed.

Rouge: Then who stopped you?

She looked back to Shadow and Espio.

Rouge: C'mon give me one. I just want one. You can get another one.

Shadow: Sorry. Not a chance.

Rouge turned her attention over to Weevil: Are you just going to let them get away like that, just army thru?

Weevil: Get lost.

Rouge: Pretty soon every gang is going to show up and march thru. Let me tell ya' something. Some man you are. I don't even know why I hang out with you guys.

Weevil: Take your colors off and walk thru.

Shadow: We don't do that.

Espio: Look, it's just our mark. It doesn't mean were at war.

Weevil: You go as civilians. If you go as soldiers I'm going to have to crush you! Take off you colors. Do you hear me?

Shadow: Fuck you.

Weevil glared at him and snapped his fingers. He and the eight Hoppers ran inside the boarding house. Rouge looked at Shadow and Espio.

Espio: We ain't going to hide who we are because some whore shakes her ass.

Rouge: Don't you dare call me a whore. I ain't a whore.

Shadow and Espio walked back to the rest of the Warriors.

Shadow: Were marching to the next station, right thru these lame punks territory. Let's go.

The gang continued on.

Rouge: Yeah, that's right Warriors. Just keep walking! Your real tough ain't ya? Why don't you dickheads walk all the way back home huh?

The Warriors went around a corner and continued walking.

Luffy: Well, that's girls got some mouth.

Rock Lee: Yeah, but you guys let them have it.

Sanji: Yeah. That kid's probably crying right now.

Bandit Keith: I say we should've let them have it.

Shadow: C'mon the stations this way.

Unknown to them, Rouge was following them but they where nowhere to be continued walking and still nothing. Suddenly Keith came up from behind her and put his arm over her arms and his hand over her mouth. Rouge was strong but Keith was too much for her. He pulled her over to an alley where the Warriors where hiding. When the Warriors came out Keith let her mouth go.

Shadow: So, what do you have in mind?

Rouge: Maybe I'm looking for some real action.

Sanji: What about me? I've got the big one.

The other Warriors snickered. Shadow came up to Rouge and put his hands on her shoulders.

Rouge: You gonna' jump me?

Shadow just stared at Rouge and Rouge felt her cheeks warm up. Shadow saw her cheeks turn slightly red and grinned a small grin. Suddenly the gang heard some footsteps and saw about 20 Hoppers across the street from where they where. A parked car was on the side where the Hoppers where and the Warriors got an idea from this. Weevil held up a dull strait edge knife.

Weevil: DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU GET WARRIORS!? DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU TRY TO SQUISH THE HOPPERS!?

Luffy took out a bottle of pirate rum he had and handed it to Shadow who took out a cloth he had with him. He stuffed the cloth into the neck of the rum bottle, took a cigarette Sanji was smoking and used in to light the cloth on fire. He made a Molotov cocktail.

Co-captain: WHERE GOING TO RAIN ON YOU WARRIORS!

Shadow then drew his arm back and launched it forward. He threw the Molotov at the parked car and lit it on fire.

"Holy shit!" one member of the Hoppers said.

Shadow: Now!

The gang ran towards the train station while Espio grabbed onto Rouge's hand and took her with them. The car Shadow lit on fire then exploded and this scared the Hoppers away. The Warriors ran up the stairs and into the train. Rock Lee, Joey and Keith looked out the door to see if they where being followed.

Joey: Hey guys, why are we running. We can take these guys.

Bandit Keith: Told ya they where wimps.

Rock Lee: Next stop Union Station.

Rouge: Hey, what about me?

The gang looked at Rouge as the doors to the train closed and it began moving.

Bandit Keith: Yeah, what about you?

That hurt Rouge really badly.

**(Please R&R)**


	5. More trouble

Back at the radio station, Numbuh 5 started out another song and began talking to the city.

Numbuh 5: Oh boppers, what's wrong with ya? We're gonna' have to do better out there. Our pals the Warriors just made it past one of the little league teams. Just remember boppers, be lookin' good.

Back in the city, we see Fang talking to the same person on another payphone with his pals waiting for him.

Fang: That's going on huh? All right great, great.

He hung up the phone and went back to his gang. He ran over to the hearse and took off his sniper's jacket.

Co-captain: Well, well?

Fang: They ran into those wimps the Hoppers and bopped past them!

As he said this, Fang took out a grey hoodie and put it on. He then put his Sniper jacket back on.

Co-captain: Maybe we can make 'em at the 96th street station.

Fang: That platform's probably squirming with cops.

Co-captain: The cops are trying to rack up every gang in this whole freakin' city!

Fang: Yeah, you and I included!

Co-captain: How come you're so happy about this?

Fang just stared at his second in command.

Fang: Because I'm having a good time. Let's go!

And with that, they got in the hearse and drove off.

Back at the subway station, the Warriors are waiting for their train to show up.

Sanji: How long does it take for a train to show up? Ugh, I'm sick of waiting!

Shadow: Sanji, just sit down and shut up.

Sanji: O.K. o.k. Easy there.

He did as he was told. The gang then saw something that made them scared. It was a cop and he had friends. When the cop was outside the window where Espio and Rouge where sitting, Shadow quickly said, "GO!" And with that, the gang split up hoping to meet up with each other. Rock Lee, Roxas, Espio, Rouge, and Sanji all went together, while Shadow, Joey, Luffy, and Bandit Keith went all together.

Cops: Hold it right there! I'm gonna' catch ya, and then you'll be sorry!

As Shadow and his group where running a cop almost got Keith but Keith stopped him by kicking him in the chest and sending him down the steps. While they where all running, Espio and Rouge kind of took a wrong turn and got separated from their group. He and Rouge went down some stairs in hopes of getting away from the cops.

Espio: C'mon, hurry.

Suddenly, a cop came from behind one of the subway platform markers! He grabbed onto Espio and began wrestling with him.

Espio Oh shit!

Rouge just looked on as the two guys roll on the floor.

Espio: RUN! JUST GET OUTTA HERE! MOVE!

Rouge quickly ran away and up the stairs. Then, regrettably as they where both fighting, the cop threw Espio onto the tracks just as a train was coming. Espio was never seen again. Shadow's guys managed to get away from the cops and outside where they stopped.

Bandit Keith: Where are they!?

Back with Roxas and the others, the three ran to an open train a few seconds before it was ready to leave.

Rock Lee: Union square, Union square!

Roxas: What about the others?

Sanji: We gotta go man, we gotta go!

They then left in the train and got away from the cops. The scene then turns back into a manga page that reads, (They escape, but…) It then goes to 4 portraits of Shadow, Joey, Bandit Keith, and Luffy all looking at something. The page then goes to another panel with a guy dressed in a black cloak with a hood on, a black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and he's carrying a baseball bat. The page reads (The rare hunters!) It then fades into the scene.

It's true. The 4 Warriors where surrounded by Rare Hunters, A tough gang with a heavy rep in this part of the city. The Warriors looked around, seeing they where outnumbered. It was six against 4 and they knew they would probably get their butt's kicked.

Shadow: We should probably get out of here.

Bandit Keith: Yeah right.

And with that, the Warriors started running away from the Rare Hunters. They ran down the sidewalk in front of the train station and into the street with the Rare Hunter right behind them. After a few minutes of running the gang stopped to catch their breath.

Joey: So Shadow, did we lose those clowns or what?

Shaodw: Look.

They quickly saw they where still being chased.

Bandit Keith: Holy cow.

The chase continued. The gang ran down the street a little more and made it to a small set of stairs. They slid down the railing and leaped over some park benches and continued running for their lives. The Rare Hunters not too far behind. Obviously the Warriors where running thru Central Park and this made it easy to split up.

Shadow: Joey, you're with me!

The group broke apart with Bandit Keith and Luffy running straight ahead with Shadow and Joey taking a different pathway. The Rare Hunters continued to pursue Keith and Luffy. When Shadow and Joey came back out again, the two saw one Rare Hunter kind of fell behind and Shadow quickly ran to him.

Shadow: Hey!

The Hunter turned around and took a few swings at Shadow with the bat he had. Shadow then clenched both his fists together, bashed the Hunter in the stomach twice, and then finished him off by smacking him in the face with his fists, causing the Hunter to twirl to the ground, unconscious. Shadow picked up the Hunter's bat and he and Joey continued running.

Meanwhile up ahead, Luffy couldn't really take much more.

Luffy: Keith, I can't make it!

Keith: You sure!?

Luffy (raspy voice): Yes, I'm sure!

Keith: That's good! I'm sick of running from these freaks!

Keith stopped and confronted a Hunter that got close to him. Keith jabbed the Hunter in the stomach, then gave him a left hook in the cheek, knocking him out. Luffy on the other hand, was knocked down easily by one of the Hunters. He could have fought back but he was too tired. The Hunter turned and faced Keith.

Keith: I'm gonna' shove that but right up your ass and turn you into a freakin' pop sickle. C'mon on.

After doing a fancy little trick with the bat, the Hunter took a swing at Keith. Keith then kneed the Hunter in the crotch, jabbed him in the stomach, and then kneed him in the face, knocking him out. Keith picked up the Hunter's bat.

Keith: Sweet.

Shadow: Hey!

Shadow and Joey arrived just in time to help their friend. A hunter took a swing at Shadow but he blocked it with his own bat. When the Hunter took another swing, Shadow took this moment to jab the Hunter in the face then smack him in the stomach with his bat, sending him to the ground. With Joey, a Hunter swung at him, but Joey dodged it, kicked the Hunter in the stomach then gave him a solid punch to the jaw.

Keith Managed to get a hunter in a holding position and Joey ran over and head butted the Hunter, knocking him out cold. Shadow ditched the bat he was using because it was kind of breaking but he managed to get a new one by jabbing a hunter in the stomach, punching him in the face two times, and finishing him by giving him an uppercut. The Warriors continued to fight the Hunters until the last one went down.

Joey: C'mon Luffy.

Joey helped Luffy up and the four guys grabbed some of the Hunter's bats. Now armed the four moved on.

Keith: Gee, I knew they where wimps.

They left the Hunters of the ground moaning in pain.

Back at the radio station…

Numbuh 5: Latest new off the street boppers, the Rare Hunters lost the big catch and let their prey escape. Our friends sure showed them who hunts who around those parts. But the inside word is that the odds are against them. Stay tuned boppers, stay tuned.

Meanwhile at the Union Square station…

The train with Roxas, Rock Lee, and Sanji pulled up into the station. The three got out and looked around hoping to find their friends.

Rock Lee: Where is everyone?

Roxas: Look's like where the first one's here. Where just gonna have to wait. They'll show up.

Sanji: Well, something else showed up.

The three looked over to a set of stairs leading out of the station and saw six REALLY cute Japanese school girls in classic school uniforms, of course, the girls where the boy's age.

Rock Lee: WOW! (Hearts in eyes) Look what you find in the big city!

Roxas: C'mon guys, we don't have time.

Sanji: You kiddin'? Of course we do.

The two walked over to the school girls with Roxas in tow. They stood in front of them and the girl's leader, Azula broke the brief silence.

Azula: Hiya.

Back with Swan and his crew, they where walking thru the park keeping an eye out for anyone who wanted to mess with them. They stopped when they saw a woman with brown hair, wearing blue jeans, a red shirt, flip flops, sitting on a bench all by herself. Bandit Keith smirked when he saw her but no matter what the gang kept walking. Luffy tipped his hat to her and a few meter's ahead, Keith stopped the crew.

Keith: Hey, don't you know the park is dangerous after dark?

Shaodw: We don't have time Keith.

Joey: Yeah. We've got to get to Union Square. They guy's are probably waiting for us.

Keith: You guy's go ahead if you want. I'm gonna get a little exercise.

Shadow: You know Keith, you never were that smart.

Keith: We'll I'll tell you something war lord. I'm smart enough, and is there for free.

Shadow: Are you two coming?

Luffy: C'mon Keith. There are plenty of girls back home.

Joey: Yeah. C'mon man.

Keith: Well maybe you all are just going faggot.

He turned his back on his pals and headed back towards the lady in red. Shadow stared sternly at Keith before moving on with his two pals. Back with Keith, he stood in front of the woman and she stared seductively at him.

Keith: Are you alright lady? You need some help or something?

Woman: Well why don't you sit down? I could use some company.

Keith just smirked and threw his bat to the side. He sat down next to the woman.

Keith: What ever you say lady.

Woman: Well, look at all those muscles. I'll bet the chicks like a guy with some muscle.

Back with Shadow, the three continued walking until Luffy and Joey stopped.

Joey: Hey Shadow.

Shadow turned around to face the two.

Joey: I say we'd better go back there and keep an eye on him.

Luffy: Yeah. He saved me back there. I owe him one.

Shadow: Alright. I'll go look for the others.

Shadow continued on his own while Joey and Luffy went back to keep an eye on Keith. Speaking of which, the woman Keith was with started flirting with him.

Woman: So, you wanna show me how you play with the chicks?

Keith: Yeah. I'll show you how I play.

After he said that, Keith made a grab for the woman's breast and started roughly kissing her neck.

Woman: Hey, not so rough, we'll get it on!

Keith: You don't get it do ya? I like it rough!

Keith's fun then stopped when he heard a clicking sound. The woman got up from the bench and Keith saw she handcuffed him to the bench!

Woman: Sorry buddy but your nights in the park are over for a while. You're under arrest.

Keith: Aw, c'mon lady.

Woman: Kiss my ass buddy.

She took a whistle out and began blowing it while Keith tried desperately to bust out of his cuffs.

Keith: C'mon lady! C'mon, quit playing around, you don't wanna mess with me!

The woman still continued to blow her whistle and Keith still struggled to get out.

Keith: Let me out! Let me go!

A squad car suddenly pulled up and two cops got out and walked towards Keith. Keith swung at them and managed to nail one in the cheek but the other one dodged his swing and nailed Keith in the stomach with the tip of his night stick. A bit of blood began coming out of Keith's mouth as he looked up at the cop. If you listen closely, it sound's like he's going to cry but he held it in.

Keith: Fuckin' wimp.

Luffy and Joey arrived only to see there pal getting put into the back of a squad car. Joey put his hand on Luffy's shoulder and watched on from the safety of the shadows.

**(Please R&R)**


	6. Sparks fly

**(Shadow, now alone…)**

Shadow walked outside the train station where he and his friends where supposed to meet. He walked inside and just when he was going to jump over the turnstile, someone called out to him.

Voice: Hey, wait!

He turned around to see Rouge but this time she was wearing a dark blue denim jacket. She walked over to Shadow.

Rouge: There's still cops' crawling all over the place.

Shadow: Where's Espio?

Rouge: A cop grabbed him.

Shadow: Then why did you stick around?

Rouge: I don't know.

Shadow: Where'd you get the jacket?

Rouge: You kind of ask a lot of questions.

Shadow kind of became angry and grabbed her shoulders again.

Shadow: Don't play around with me, please.

Rouge felt herself blushing again and she quickly snapped out of it.

Rouge (make's Shadow let go of her): I stole it. The cops are looking for somebody in a pink top.

Shadow: Real, tough chick.

Rouge: Hmm, that's a new one. Look if you want to get to Union Square I can tell you where to find the train.

Shadow: All right. C'mon.

The two walked thru the turnstile together and down the stairs. When they reached the bottom they walked down the subway platform. When they almost reached the end of it, a cop walked out. Shadow told Rouge to run and the two did so. The cop then saw them.

Cop: Hey! Stop right there!

Before they went up the stairs, Shadow threw his bat at the cop and nailed him in the legs. The cop fell to the ground with pain in his legs. Shadow immediately saw that more cops where showing up and where blocking there only exit. Shadow told Rouge to head down the subway tunnel.

Shadow: Go on, move!

The two ran down the subway tunnel while a train was coming and managed to lose the cops.

Back with Roxas, Rock Lee and Sanji, the three guys where walking with the school girls they met in the subway. They stopped outside a building.

Rock Lee: This place? Uh, really quickly where's the dudes? Pretty girls like you always need dudes around here.

Girl #1: We gave 'em the night off, went up to the Bronx. Just don't worry about them. You know what they are? Lame, real crippled.

Sure enough, Rock Lee went with it and went inside the building with the two girls. Roxas was walking with the other three girls and he looked kind of scared.

Roxas (thinking): The only girl in my heart is Namine.

He and the three girls went inside the building. Sanji meanwhile was walking with Azula.

Sanji: When I got off that subway and I saw you, I though "Oh please baby, throw it my way." You know it's really nice of you girls taking us in like this.

Azula: We know about the Warriors. There a real heavy outfit.

Sanji: How'd you hear about us?

Azula: You know what its like is, word gets around fast.

Sanji got the nervous anime face and it quickly changed back to normal.

Sanji: Yeah, I guess we are pretty well known.

Azula: C'mon, my friends are waiting.

Inside the building, the guys saw a bunch of girls in traditional school uniforms listening to a juke box. Sanji and Rock Lee looked around and had hearts in there eyes.

Sanji: It's like a million Nami-san's all in one room!

Rock Lee: All I need to see is Sakura in one of those outfits and I would die!

Azula's second in command was talking to Sanji and Rock Lee.

Rock Lee: You know you girls are the first friendly face's we've seen all night?

Co-captain: Hey guy's that's how we are. Let's party a little and get something going.

Rock Lee: Alright, sure. I can live with that.

Sanji: Hey uh, you girls know you came to the right guys.

Co-captain: Hey, don't thank us man. Just relax, fall out. (looks around wither eyes) Take your pick.

Sanji looked around at the room.

Sanji: You know this is a great outfit. What's you're girl's name?

Co-captain: Were the Hannah's.

Sanji: The Hannah's huh? That's great, I like that.

Co-captain: Glad to hear it.

She walked thru the two while they where staring at her. Rock Lee put his arm around Sanji and began whispering to him.

Rock Lee: You know Sanji, we should come around to this part of town more often.

Sanji: True man, so true.

Sanji walked over to Azula who as talking to another Hannah and gently grabbed her arm. Roxas and Rock Lee watched as the two went over to a couch and sat down.

Sanji (_put's his smoke out_): Well, well, well. Look's like you're the lucky grand prize winner.

Azula: All right.

Rock Lee smirked a bit as Sanji and Azula started making out. Now that you've gotten that scary image out of your head, Roxas walked over to Rock Lee.

Roxas: Hey, how much longer are we going to hang around here?

Rock lee: C'mon Roxas, what's your hurry? We just got here.

Roxas: We should be getting back to Union Square. There going to worry about us.

Rock Lee: Yeah sure, in a minute. I'll be right back.

Rock Lee walked away towards one of the girls leaving Roxas to stand there by himself.

_Back in the train tunnels…_

Shadow and Rouge where walking together down the tracks.

Rouge: Hey Shadow, can we stop for just a minute. My legs are getting tired.

Shadow: No. Just keep walking.

Rouge: Hey what's you're hurry, you trying to set a world record or something?

Shadow just kept silent as he and Rouge walked down the tracks. The two then stopped and looked at each other.

Rouge (flirty voice): Hey.

Shadow: Just keep walking.

Rouge: Alright, alright. Jesus, why don't ya calm down? Be a little friendly. I don't even know you're name.

Shadow: My name's Shadow. Why do you care?

Rouge: I just like telling my friends about somebody in particular. You know what I mean?

Shadow: Why don't you just tie a mattress to you're back?

Rouge: Look, what do you have against me anyway? You've been picking on me all night and I'm sick of it.

The two stopped and looked at each other.

Shadow: I don't like the way you live.

Rouge: The way I live?

Shadow: Yeah. I keep hoping to run into something a little better.

The two continued walking.

Rouge: What kind of crap is that? Who are you? You aren't any better than me.

Shadow: I guess you like the way things are working out for you, huh?

Rouge: Maybe I do. You know Friday nights are pretty good. Saturday's are even better.

Shadow: I bet you don't remember who you get on Friday and Saturday night. I bet you don't even remember what they look like.

The two stopped again and stared at each other.

Rouge: Well, sometimes I can and sometimes I can't. Who cares? I'll tell you what I want. I want something now. This is the life I've got left, you know what I mean?

Rouge began stroking Shadow's cheeks and after a few seconds she pulled him into a passionate kiss. She then broke it off.

Rouge: So, how do you like it?

Shadow walked to one side of the tunnel and heard a train coming to the other side of the tunnel. He saw Rouge smirking at him as she walked over to him and as the train on the other side began roaring passed, Shadow and Rouge began kissing some more, letting their tongue's dance. Shadow then broke it off just as the train moved down the tunnel.

Rouge: Hey, what's wrong?

Shadow: Let's just get to the next station, all right?

Rouge: Oh, c'mon. Please.

Shadow: Why don't you just go back to wherever you came from?

He walked off as Rouge stood there, almost in tears.

Back at the Hannah's hang out, a song started up called "Love is a fire" Roxas looked and saw Sanji making out with Azula and Rock Lee making out with another girl. He then saw two Hannah members, one a red head named Sam and one with black hair named Mandy (Totally Spies) dancing with each other and while they where, they where eying each other. (More stories on those two later. Heh, heh, heh.)

Hannah member (_talking to Roxas_): Hey little man, you wanna dance?

Roxas quietly rejected her and walked to another part of the room.

Azula: Be right with you babe.

Azula walked away from Sanji who had a goofy grin plastered on his face. Azula looked at another member of the Hannah's. Roxas's heart nearly stopped when he heard someone lock the door. The co-captain walked up to him.

Co-captain: So you guy's are the famous Warriors. The guy's who shot Ansem!

Roxas: Crap the chicks are PACKED! The chicks are PACKED!

The girl Rock Lee was making out with pulled out a switch blade and Azula quickly pulled out a pistol. Rock Lee managed to break free and Sanji quickly stood up and ran before Azula almost shot them. Rock Lee was dodging swings from the girl he was making out with and Azula kept trying to shoot Sanji.

In the midst of it all, Roxas ran to Rock Lee only to be cut on the arm. While she was distracted, Sanji quickly ran to Azula and gave her a round house kick to the face, knocking her out. Then the co-captain grabbed Azula's pistol and began shooting at the Warriors. Rock Lee pushed away the girl he was fighting and the guys kept dodging swings from switch blades and getting shot.

One girl charged towards Rock Lee but he quickly picked a chair up and smashed her head into it, breaking the chair and knocking the girl out. Another Hannah member pulled a pistol out and tried to shoot the guys. They ran towards the door and Sanji rolled over the pool table.

Rock Lee: Run! Roxas!

Sanji: Yeah! C'mon!

Rock Lee charged against the door and managed to brake in open. The two girls took more shots at them but the three guys managed to get out the door and run.

Hanna member: Oh shit.

Hannah member: Aw shit.

Outside, the three guys ran as far as they could from the Hannah's hang out and into a back alley where they stopped to tend to Roxas.

Roxas: Aw man. She cut me, she cut me.

Rock Lee: It's O.K.

He took out some spare bandages and wrapped it around Roxas's cut.

Rock Lee: We got to hold ourselves together. We let our guard down and look what happened, if we go to someone in peace were easy targets.

Sanji quickly wiped his sweat away and lit another cigarette.

Sanji: Yeah. Oh man, I'll stick with Nami-san any day now.

Roxas: They think we shot Ansem.

Sanji: Huh? I don't get it.

Roxas: They think we shot Ansem. That mean's every gang in the city must be looking for us.

Rock Lee (_scared voice_): Holy shit.

Roxas: Where not going to make it back. I'll never see Namine again.

Sanji: Don't worry, we'll make it back. We managed to make it this far and go the rest of the way. Let's go to Union Square O.K.? We gotta tell the rest of the guys.

Roxas and Rock Lee nodded together

**(Please R&R)**


	7. Home sweet home

**Union Square**

At the train station, Shadow was walking all by himself. He walked up some steps and down a hallway. Unbeknownst to him, he was being followed by a guy in overalls, and a black shirt wearing roller skates. The guy followed him all the way to where he was meeting his pals. Roxas, Rock lee and Sanji where there waiting. They then saw Luffy and Joey walking together.

Sanji: Hey, where are the rest of them?

Rock Lee: Yeah, you're right.

Joey and Luffy walked over to the three.

Roxas: Where'd everybody else go?

Joey: (Sigh) The cops busted Keith. We don't know what happened to Shadow.

Roxas: Oh, Jesus.

Rock Lee: Are you sure about Keith?

Luffy: Yep, real sure.

Sanji: I'll bet he went out swingin'.

Joey: We'd better go look for Shadow.

The five walked off together to go find their leader.

Roxas: God, I just can't believe it.

Rouge then walked around a corner and saw the guy on skates with two more guys in overalls, different colored shirts, and basic shoes where leaning against a wall. Rouge then saw Shadow standing by himself.

Rouge: Hey. I need to talk to you.

Shadow turned his attention to Rouge.

Rouge: You see that guy over there? That guy in the skates? He's trying to kill you and he's got some friends with him.

Shadow: I know there on my ass, know they know that I know it.

Rouge: So what are you going to do?

Shadow and Rouge then saw their five friends walking past them and to another part of the station.

Shadow: C'mon. Let's go.

Rouge: Wow, you sure change you're mind fast.

Shadow: Listen, I was kind of rough on you back there.

Rouge: Listen, I can take care of myself.

Shadow: I'm sorry O.K.? C'mon on.

The two quickly followed them. The five guys went thru a door and Shadow and Rouge where going to follow them but Rouge stopped dead in her tracks.

Rouge: Hey wait a minute. That's a men's room. I can't go in there.

Sanji then came out

Sanji: Relax. You're with us so you're cool.

He grabbed Rouge by the shoulder and pulled her in while being followed by Shadow. The guy on skates followed them in and promptly pulled a switch blade out. He went into the men's room being followed by eight more guys. They looked around and guessed where the Warrior's where hiding. They all got their weapons ready and stood in front of the bathroom stalls.

The leader got ready to open the door and when he did, Roxas was there. He sprayed the guy in the eyes with red spray paint, then punched him in the nose. Immediately, the other Warriors burst thru the stall doors and started fighting the overall wearing Punks. Joey punched one of the guy's in the face twice then kneed him in the nose. Shadow dodged a swing from a bat and high kicked the guy in the guy in the nose, and smacked him in the stomach with his bat. He grabbed Rouge's hand and led her to safety just in time to fight another guy.

Sanji was fighting a guy with a chain. The guy swung at him but Sanji dodged it, kicked the guy in the stomach and round house kicked him. Luffy grabbed onto one of the guys and stretched his neck out the door to deliver a huge head butt to the guy. Rouge meanwhile was cheering the guys on. Rock Lee was punched in the stomach, picked up by one of the Punks and thrown into the bathroom mirrors. He just stood up, karate chopped the guy in the neck, kicked him in the stomach then slammed his head into the wall.

Roxas grabbed onto the guy he sprayed, put him up against the wall, and punched him in the stomach twice. He then threw him to the ground. He went down thanks to another member though. Rough quickly ran to his side and kneeled down next to him. However another Punk saw the two. He was about to smack them but Luffy saw this, stretched his arm over, grabbed the Punk's bat, slammed it in the guy's stomach and then nailed him in the face. Shadow ran over to the too the two and was going to be hit by another Punk but he punched the guy in the teeth and kicked him in the chest.

The gang fought the Punks for a few more seconds until the last one went down from getting kneed in the crotch by Shadow, and thrown over his back into an unbroken bathroom stall door with a crash.

**Back at the Heartless lair…**

A Heartless member was walking with two other members and someone else. They walked over to Ansem's guardian.

Guardian: Anything from our patrols?

Heartless member: So far no word. But we've got someone here who wants to talk to you. He says he saw who shot Ansem.

Back with the Warriors they where all riding on the train home. Shadow and Rouge where sitting together, Luffy was laying down on the seats fast asleep, while Joey, Sanji and Rock Lee where sitting together.

Joey: Big Ansem. He was gonna' run the whole city. What a load of crap that was. (Thinking: At least now I can let my sister know I'm O.K.)

Rock Lee: Guys, Ansem was right about one thing. It's all out there. All we gotta' do is figure out how to go steal it.

Sanji: That sounds great. Only problem, you gotta' figure out what's worth stealing.

Roxas was asleep too along with Luffy. When the train stopped at the next station, two prom couples got onto the train and sat down right across from Shadow and Rouge. The prom couple kind of stared at Rouge and Shadow. Rouge tried to brush her hair back but Shadow stopped her. That means he was basically telling her "Don't be ashamed. There no different from us." When the train stopped at its next stop, the prom couples started to get off.

Prom guy #1: Hey, c'mon. Let's go get some breakfast or something.

With that, the couples got off, leaving the Warriors by themselves. However, the last girl who got off accidently dropped her corsage.

Morning came…

At long last, the train arrived at Coney Island. The sun was rising and the Warriors got off the train, thanking god that they finally made it. Shadow and Rouge where the last off and Shadow handed the girl's corsage to Rouge.

Rouge: Hey, what's this for?

Shadow: I just hate seeing stuff go to waste. Unlike that girl on the train, I want to give this to a real beauty.

She took the corsage and Shadow looked at the still sleeping city.

Shadow: So this is what we fought all night to get too? Maybe I'll just take off.

Rouge: Shadow, you know I like traveling too.

Shadow: Where have you ever been?

Rouge: I've never been anywhere. I just know I'd like it.

The two shared small smiles and for the third time, Rouge felt herself blushing.

Shadow: C'mon let's go.

Shadow walked off and Rouge just gave him a small flirty grin as she followed him. The park hadn't opened up yet and regrettably, the Snipers where following them in their hearse.

Fang: Say right on their ass.

The Warriors quickly ran to a safe place under the dock. The others moved on while Shadow and Rouge stopped and spoke to each other.

Shadow: I want you to wait a couple seconds after we move. Then cut out the other way.

Rouge: Why can't I stay with you?

Shadow: Just please do what I tell you, O.K.?

Rouge: I can take care of myself. I proved that.

Shadow: C'mon on.

The Warriors began getting ready. They broke of pieces of wood, broke pipes, and Rouge grabbed a bottle, held it by the neck and broke it. Shadow waited patiently and saw the Snipers pull up. They didn't get out and after a few seconds, the only sound heard was a clinking sound. Inside the car Fang was clinking beer bottles together and started taunting the Warriors in that screechy voice of his.

Fang: Warriors, come out to pla-aa-ay,

Warriors, come out to pla-aa-ay,

Warriors, come out to pla-aa-ay!

Shadow: So, everyone packed?

Sanji: I don't need a weapon. My feet attacks are good enough. Everyone else is though. So now what?

Shadow: All of you stay behind me, I'm gonna' take 'em out to the sand.

Sanji: What about you? You ready?

Shadow took out the switchblade he got from the Punks leader and flipped the blade out.

Shadow: Let's do it.

The Warriors along with Rouge ran across a pier and onto the beach. The Snipers got out of their car and went to the beach too. When Fang and his pals got there, they saw the sic remaining Warriors waiting for them. The Snipers went down and confronted the Warriors.

Shadow: When we see the Ocean we figure we're home. We're safe.

Fang: Oh yeah? Well this time you're wrong.

Shadow: Why'd you do it? Why'd you kill Ansem?

Fang: No reason. I just like doing stuff like that. It's kind of a hobby.

Shadow: So let's do it, just me and you.

Fang: One on one? (evil snicker) You're crazy.

As he said this, he took out the pistol he used to kill Ansem, cocked, and aimed it at Shadow.

Fang: You're dead. All of you and you know it, you're dead.

Rouge: SHADOW!

At that moment, Shadow took the switch blade out, quickly strafed to the side, and threw it. The blade went straight into Fang's arm just as he fired one shot.

Fang: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

He fell to his knees in pain and began whimpering. Shadow came over to him, took the knife out of his arm and wiped the blade in Fang's hair to clean off the blood.

Guardian: HEARTLESS!

Heartless members: YEAH! RIGHT!

The Warriors and Snipers looked and saw every member of the Heartless, armed and ready fight. The huge army walked over to the Warriors and circled around them.

Shadow: So, are you guy's still looking for us?

Guardian: We found what where looking for.

Fang (_Scared voice_): No. No. It wasn't us. It was them, The, Warriors.

Guardian: You know you Warriors are good, real good.

Shadow: The best.

Guardian: The rest is ours.

The Warriors dropped their weapons and the Heartless opened up for them, allowing them to leave. The Warriors walked away while the Heartless members glared at Fang and his pals. They began closing in on them.

Fang: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Back at the radio station…

Numbuh 5: Good news boppers, the big alert set by the Heartless has been called off. It turns out those early reports where wrong, all wrong. Now for that group that had a rough time getting home, sorry about that. Numbuh 5's choice for an apology, play you a song. Congrats Warriors, congrats.

Numbuh 5 put a record on and a song began playing.

_(Listen to the song In the City by Joe Walsh and think about all the things that happened to these guys.)_

Shadow and Rouge stood on the beach watching the sun rise. Shadow looked at Rouge while she brushed her hair out of her face. She blushed and gave Shadow a small smile. He smiled back at her. The Warriors along with their new leader's new girlfriend began walking down the beach, heading home.

**_THE END_**

**(A/N: So there you have it. The first parody anyone has ever done of this movie. I hope this parody will spawn many more Warriors parodies in the future and I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did making it.)**

Shadow: Hey Phantos, can you change me and Rouge back to our old selves?

Rouge: Oh c'mon Shadow just a bit more? Maybe we can go see a movie or something?

Shadow: All right a bit more. Then I get changed back to a hedgehog and you get changed back to a bat. Fang can wait.

Rouge: And Espio?

Shadow: ... C'mon Rouge. The movies are waiting.

Me: Well, please R&R and I'll see you all next time.


End file.
